bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ynot
Biography Ynot’s origin is not completely known, what is known is that the first record of his existence was when Makuta Teridax selected him, a plain Makuta with mediocre Rahi, to lead five other Makuta to map out a newly discovered Island of Shinobi-Nui. During this mission, Ynot and the five other Makuta, self named the Makuta Anima, were captured by an odd squad of Toa, known as the Toa Idiotas, and hung in a cave as prisoners. The Makuta escaped, incapacitated the Toa and descended into a maze underneath the island, in which they were exposed to Energized Protodermis, which expelled all shadow from their being, and replaced it with new elemental abilities, Ynot’s being Iron. Not much is known what happened in the time between then and when he was next seen. What is known is that he spent much of his time learning about all the things in the universe in a dimension known as the ‘Knowledge Dimension’, becoming one of the most knowledgeable Makuta in all the dimensions. He also, at some point, managed to persuay the Toa Idiotas to be his loyal servants, and honed his mastery of his elemental abilities. Some time later, he rejoined the Brotherhood of Makuta, under the rule of Makuta Blackout. He spent this time fighting the Brotherhoods enemies, instead of producing Rahi, during which he met his future friend, Zev Raregroove, on the battlefield repeatedly, every time he was defeated. At some point, Ynot predicted Makuta Blackouts future treachery, and left the Brotherhood, now known as the Legion, to pursue Zev and eventually ally himself with him. During his pursuit of Zev, he acquired one of his later trademarks, his Zanpakuto, Ka-Oni-Santsu. After allying with Zev, the Legion and its allies pursed him with murderous intent. Eventually cornering him on the island of Mata-Nui, where he decided to disperse his essence, creating what seemed to onlookers to be him blowing himself up. During the centuries he was presumed dead, he spent in a cave on the uttermost rim of the realm of Karzahni, recuperating and resting. He was preparing for the day he would complete his revolt against the Legion of Makuta, and his defeat of Makuta Blackout. Millennia later, Ynot surfaced again, his time out leaving him thinking he was ready to on Blackout, but each time he faced him, he was proven wrong. Occasionally he would be faced with one of the Legions closest allies, be it Mephisroth or Malygos, he was always evenly matched. After one such match, Malygos invited Ynot and many of the universes scum to a banquet. The attendees included Blackout, Zev, Kakamu, and the Toa Idiotas. Needless to say, the banquet ended in a large fight between Ynot and Blackout. Soon after words, Ynot decided that he was tired of being shown up, so he and his Anima built a massive flying coliseum, known as the Cabana II, on which he planned a mighty tournament, culminating in a match between Ynot and Blackout. Unfortunately, the tournament never began due to other circumstances. Soon after that, Makuta Blackout initiated his final plan, activating the Vahi Cube, and sending Ynot back in time six months. During this time, Ynot's team was left in the future, but eventually met up with him again in the Knowledge Dimension. At that point, Ynot learned that the Cabana II had been destroyed and rebuilt, into the Cabana III. Soon afterwards, Ynot battled Malygos again. Again it ended in stalemate. Immediately following the battle, Ynot met Silver-Silver who challenged him to a sparing match, during which, Ynot demonstrated agility like he never had before. This agilities origin is speculated to be the recent release of the other five Bankai of Ka-Oni-Santsu. In the middle of the sparring match in Karzahni, Blackout snook aboard the Cabana III and sabotaged it, completely immobilizing it. After rebuiling his ship, now the Cabana IV, Ynot rallied the Makuta Anima and Silver-Silver in an all out attack on Makuta Blackout. Ynot lost this battle, and was displaced into chronospace, leaving him able to communicate with the outside world but unable to act. Ka-Oni-Santsu was sent to Bara Magna to be received by Xeno. On Bara Magna, Malygos, The Makuta Anima, The Toa Idiotas, Xeno and Shika summoned Ynot, allowing him to leave Chronospace. He later engaged Kil'Jaeden in a battle, along with his fellow Makuta. After defeating Kil'Jaeden, Ynot and the Anima joined Silver on his ship, the Gold Standard, where each headed off and practiced their individule hobbies. Later, after Blackout used unstable hadrium to destroy Earth and Bara Magna, Ynot was contacted by a mysterious voice, telling him to go to Coreli. Ynot later summoned The Fallen in order to fight Blackout, and attacked Darkmount. However, he was unprepared for the arrival of Makuta Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher, and later for the appearance of the Makuta combiner Bruticus. Blackout and the other Enhanced Makuta left the planet and destroyed it, while Ynot and the others escaped. Later, he was contacted by N'Grath. Ynot ignored this and went off on a journey to become more powerful. Alternate Universes *In an alternate universe, Ynot defeated Blackout, and ruled the Matoran Universe. This version of Ynot was killed by an antimatter beam fired by the Icarus satellite weapon's failsafe mechanism. *In a different universe, Ynot was likely hunted down and killed along with Zev when Sasuken was forced by Malygos to act as a spy and expose the location of Zev's base. *In another alternate universe, Ynot was killed by Blackout. *In YET another universe, Ynot pursued Blackout when the latter invaded Earth, and fought him on top of a tall skyscraper. This, apparently, accomplished nothing, as Blackout still won in that reality. Quotes " My only best friend is myself." "I share the same philosophy....." A(n) (bit unnecessary) exchange of words between Past Ynot and Future Ynot. Trivia * Ynot's full name is Ynot Attellav, but this is only known to and the original Silver-Silver. * In almost every single alternate reality encountered in BZPB, Ynot is either dead, presumed dead, or out of favour with the government. Category:Makuta Category:Freelancers